Enterprise F
by Techy El Nerd
Summary: This is a story about the Enterprise-F (I made it up) which is a huge ship made out of 7 smaller ships combined. There might be some mistakes , but bear with me it's my first one.
1. The Begining

The Enterprise-E streaked through space with the rest of the fleet towards the new Borg ship they were calling Borg S-Cube. It was so big that you could fit 5 Earths in it. As they continued on the Admiral and captains were all praying, hoping, and wishing that the plan would go right. They reached the Cube and attacked! It seemed like they were winning, primarily due to the fact that they had hacked into inter-Borg communication. Then the S-Cube unleashed its ultimate weapon, the Hyperspace Mine. A small (for a Borg ship) Borg sphere on a suicide mission. Almost the entire ship was taken up by the Hyper-Mine, a weapon that destroyed the very fabric of space and shunted every centimeter of it into another time. As soon as the Hyper-Mine sphere was released the S-Cube tried to enter slipstream warp, but it never had a chance, it burst into a brief flash of flame through which flew; the Enterprise-F. A ship so massive it dwarfed the S-Cube and after so easily crushing the Cube it simply annihilated the Hyper-Mine before it had time to be detonated. "Holo Deactivate" said Admiral Picard. The vision of the awesome ship disappeared. "That's the ship you want us to build? But with our current technology that isn't possible." said Geordi La Forge. "Are you sure? Well then follow me" said Admiral Picard and led them into one of the many lunar shipbuilding hangars, and there the assembled officers; Will Riker, Deanna Troi, Data, Geordi La Forge, Worf, and Beverly Crusher gaped at the 7 ships being built. 2 were saucer like, but sort of cut in half with a puzzle piece-like front on one and one with the same in the back, these had the names USS Furve NCC-1702 (the one with the jagged rear) and the USS Burve NCC-1703 (jagged puzzle piece like front). There were also 2 fast looking sleek ships with nacelles almost right on the hull that sort of looked like nacelles themselves, with the names USS Lacelle NCC-1707 and USS Racelle NCC-1708. There was another ship that looked like a huge heavily armed and armored fighter with the name USS Stexba NCC-1704 on the hull. Then there was a huge heavily armored teardrop-shaped vessel with what looked hidden weapons and protected sensors that had USS Colexba NCC-1705 on it. And then another smaller ship but with the same general design that said USS Crushermed NCC-1706. "This is how we will make that ship" Picard said to them "can any of you guess how?" "Yes" said Data "Each of these ships will be part of the Enterprise-F, the Lacelle and Racelle will be the warp nacelles, the Furve, Burve, and Stexba will be the saucer, Colexba will be the main body, and Crushermed will be an extensive sickbay strung out all around the ship to make getting to sickbay quicker." "Yes" Picard said simply. "You will each also be promoted to captain, and will be in command of a ship, you will also finish the construction of your ships. Beverly, your ship is Crushermed, Will, you have the Burve, Worf you have Stexba, which is by the way STealth EXploratiopn BAttle, Data you get the Lacelle, Geordi you get the Racelle, and Troi you get the Colexba, which is COlonization EXploration BAttle. My ship is the Furve. Let's get to work; we have 6 months before the Borg reinforcements get here. 


	2. The Battle

The Enterprise-F fleet (the component ships) headed towards the rendezvous to destroy the S-Cube. They saw the Cube go by and then Worf activated his cloaking device and they combined. They approached the Borg cube still cloaked and prepared to strike. They powered up their weapons, de-cloaked, and vaporized the cube in a single shot.  
  
"Now where was the challenge in that?" asked Wesley Crusher from the helm.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be hard," said Worf "these ships were designed specifically be able to crush the Borg."  
  
"I'd say they accomplished that nicely, wouldn't you captain?" asked Will Riker.  
  
"Oh shit!" exclaimed Wesley "we screwed up, the H-Mine sphere is activating their time travel thingy!!!!!!"  
  
"Fire Mr. Worf!" ordered Captain Picard. Worf fired, but the sphere entered the thingy just in time.  
  
"All ships, follow that sphere!!!!!" ordered Picard the Enterprise-F made it through, but when the Enterprise-E was halfway through it, it dissolved!  
  
Yes I know Thingy isn't the right name, but I'm supposed to be doing homework and didn't feel like re-reading Star Trek: First Contact 


	3. The Rescue and Escape

The Enterprise-F came out of the time thingy and immediately started scanning for the H-Mine.  
  
"Sir!!!" exclaimed Wesley Crusher "the anomaly is dissolving and the Enterprise-E isn't all the way through it yet!!!"  
  
"Pull them through with the tractor beam!" ordered Picard.  
  
"Yes sir, but I don't think there'll be time!" Wesley replied frantically "Damn it!! It dissolved, and the Enterprise-E was ripped in half!!!"  
  
Picard tapped his commbadge "Beam those people aboard immediately!"  
  
"Aye, sir" replied O'Brien from the transporter room, "but there's only 10."  
  
"Deanna" Picard said mournfully "get down there, I think we'll need your expertise"  
  
"Understood, Captain" replied Troi. As the Enterprise hurtled along, the crew frantically tried to find what year they were in. They searched and searched for clues, but they couldn't even detect any technology. Which especially concerned them since ever since about the 1980's Earth had had so much distinctive technology that it could be detected from galaxies away. In a few moments Picard grew concerned, and ordered Worf, Data, and Geordi to take their ships (the fastest ships and the stealth ship) to scout ahead and make sure the Borg didn't pull any tricks. The speakers crackled to life  
  
"Everyone, secure yourselves for ship re-composition. Crews of the Stexba, the Racelle, and the Lacelle you have new orders." Everyone got ready and then everything went dark, when things came back on, there were two ships instead of one. One was the Enterprise-F without the nacelles or the Stexba in the middle of the saucer and the other was the Racelle and the Lacelle joined to the Stexba like they normally would to the Colexba.  
  
"We are cloaking and moving out Captain" reported Worf "we'll report when we find something out. Enterprise-F Scout out."  
  
A/N I've decided to post this story in small chapters, one every 1 or 2 days instead of big chapters once a week. Also I'm trying to decide whether to make this go forward in time and get super technology that seems like magic it's so advanced and then go back in time where they lose some of the technology or have them already be back in time now. Review to tell me which one you think I should do. After I get 5 I'll write it. 


	4. Away Team

(a/n I know I said I wouldn't write this until I got 5 reviews, but I got bored in Algebra class, and wrote ch's 4 and 4)  
  
The U.S.S. Enterprise-F scout stealthily approached the plant behind the H-Mine. The sphere fired a small cylinder towards the surface and leapt away again. The Scout, turned and returned to the Enterprise-F at warp 20,090 (a/n Racelle and Lacelle each add 100 to the warp of whatever they're combined with (they can go about 109.5 max) and all the other craft multiply whatever they're combined to's warp by 10) They got back in approximately 0.0000000001 seconds, reported, and then accelerated back to continue trailing the sphere. The Enterprise headed to the aforementioned planet at about warp 900 (another a/n the ship's mass slows them down except for Stexba, Racelle, and Lacelle). They arrived at the planet in a few seconds, and Picard ordered Riker to take the bridge, and after the usual "but the first officer's supposed to lead the away teams" Picard prepared to head down to the surface with an away team. They were on the transporter, but seconds before they went, Picard's commbadge chirped,  
  
"Picard here"  
  
"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from a very, strange ship, I think you should talk to them" Picard heard Riker say uneasily  
  
"Patch them through" then out of the badge there issued a voice,  
  
"Hello Admiral Picard, this is the Captain of the Federation Starship Enterprise-B11Y, welcome to the future." 


	5. B11Y

"It's the year 5569, but we still haven't beaten the Borg completely!" ranted the captain of the Enterprise-B11Y "every Borg invasion since the one you beat with the Enterprise-F we've beaten with a specialized Enterprise. the B11Y is the 4,532nd to be designed primarily to kick Borg butt, and that's counting the F. The ships change slowly over time, the G looked a lot like the F, btu they can vary a heck of a lot. One was even disguised as a Borg cube, we eventually shifted to this design" he said, indicating his sleek, black, ovoid, nacelle-less craft. "We even made our warp better, and better, until finally we had nacelles so small they were barely visible, then after the B10Y, we discovered J-space, which we don't even need nacelles for, thats how the B11Y gets around."  
  
"Do you know how I can help?" asked Picard.  
  
"Yes" said the captain  
  
"how"  
  
"let me upgrade your ship to make it stronger and then lets blow the Borg to pieces!" he reached into his pocket and pulled a RC unit looking thing out, pressed a button and said  
  
"done"  
  
"What??" asked Picard  
  
"Oh, this is an Advanced LOng Range Replicator ALORR for short, I upgraded everything, your hull, your engines, your weapons, everything." He tapped his commbadge "beam me over" and he blinked out of exsistence must of had advances in transporters too thought Picard, as he headed for the bridge. When he got there he said:  
  
"Well, Mr. Crusher, it seems you've got your wish for a challenge, set a course towards the coordinates we're receiving from the Scout, and then transmit them too the B11Y too." 


	6. Let's Move Out!

A/N I can finally post updates again (long story short my computer was down). PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Enterprise-F, now retrofitted began to glow with blue lightning up and down its now black hull. In a few moments the lightning shot forward and formed a crackling blue circle. The F flew right into and next to it, its descendant the B11Y zoomed into its own portal. They came out at the F- Scout Admiral Picard immediately hailed them and told them what had happened. Then he talked to Captain Bisma of the B11Y and the Scout was outfitted similarly to the F. The one big difference was the Stexba component's cloak. This was enhanced so much that no one, absolutely no one could penetrate it. At this point the Scout and F recombined into the Enterprise-F and set j-space coordinates for the Borg sphere. The blue portal formed again and they shot into it. They came out, and got the fright of their lives. In front of them was the H-mine sphere, but it was advancing to a Borg cube even larger than the S-Cube the E-F had destroyed.  
  
(a/n from now on the full Enterprise F is the E-F, the nacelles and Stexba are the Scout, just the nacelles are the E-F Hermes (or Mercury) class vessel, the Colexba and Bevmed are the Colipital (colony/hospital), the nacelles and Bevmed are the H-Hermes (or H-Mercury for Healing-), and since those are all the combos I can think of for now more will come later.) 


End file.
